Andre saves Beck and Jade
by GABGM
Summary: Andre has a talk with Jade and Bade get back together. Loads of Jandre friendship and heaps of bade


A few weeks had passed since the whole Platinum awards ordeal and I was just walking into Hollywood Arts when I saw them. I couldn't believe something so stupid could upset me but to be honest nowadays almost anything could set me off. They were just standing there by her locker, she had her hand on his arm and was laughing at something he had said. The bell rang and the hall began to empty as I headed towards the door before anyone could see the tears that had begun running down my face I bumped into someone and mumbled sorry without looking up and giving them a chance to see my face.

"Jade West doesn't ap...," I looked up at Andre's face. "Jade have you been crying?"

"No,"

"Are you sure? cuz it sure looks like you have,"

"I'm fine,"

"Come on tell me whats wrong,"

"ANDRE I SAID I'M FINE!"

"Come here," He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the janitor's closet. "Let it out," I slid down the door and started sobbing into my knees. I don't know how long we were there but it must have been a good twenty minutes and all he did was sit there patting my back and whispering reassuring things in my ear.

"Thanks Andre,"

"It's okay, now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"He tried to kiss her!" My lip began to tremble. "After all the times I asked him if there was something going on between them, after all the times he denied it!"

"So?"

"SO!" I looked at him shocked. "We may be broken up but I still love him," I banged my head against the door. "I'm so stupid I knew he wanted to be with her,"

"Yeah you are stupid, I mean how can you not see what he's doing?"

"He's not trying to make me jealous this time Andre, he doesn't know I know,"

"No he isn't trying to make you jealous he's trying to get over you,"

"Yeah I'd definitely say he's over you,"

"Don't you get it?" he sighed "Tori is the complete opposite of you if he's trying to hook up with her it's because he cant forget about you,"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah and it's not going to work,"

"What makes you say that? Isn't Vega like the most perfect girl in the world,"

"Hardly besides she's all wrong for him she's way to normal for him,"

"Thanks,"

"That's not what I mean and anyway you don't to be normal,"

"Yeah I guess,"

"But seriously Beck needs someone as passionate as he is he needs someone to keep him on his toes and she can't do that he'll get bored,"

"Maybe you should tell him that,"

"Jade, Tori can't replace you not in Beck's life not in mine not in any ones,"

"Please ever since little miss make it shine got here you have no time for me, and besides aren't you afraid of me?,"

"Please Tori could never replace the six year old with pigtails that beat up the older kids when the tried to take my juice box,"

"I drank myself," I laughed.

"Yeah but you made Sinjin give me his,"

"Aren't you supposed to be in love with Tori or something?"

"Who said she's the one I'm in love with," Then he cupped my face, leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed for about ten seconds before pulling apart and busting out laughing.

"I can't do this Andre,"

"Yeah the feeling's mutual,"

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know,"

"Dude you're like my brother,"

"Yeah I know I've just always wondered,"

"See I'm so hung up on Beck I can't even enjoy a great guy like you,"

"Because he's the one, you knew when we were fourteen and you know now,"

"I know,"

"So could I maybe get one for the road you know just in case I ever feel wonky again then I can remember the kiss with least chemistry in history,"

"Of course," We were leaning in when the door opened.

"What the hell?" Beck yelled.

"Dude it's not what it looks like," Andre said while helping me of the ground.

"It looks like you were about to kiss MY girlfriend,"

"In case you haven't noticed Beck she's your ex,"

"SO? that doesn't mean you can kiss her! we're supposed to be friends,"

"What am I supposed to do? Congratulate you for breaking her hear? Am I supposed to high five you every time I see her crying,"

"You're supposed to help me get her back!"

"What now you want me back?" I screamed at him. "What about Tori?"

"What?"

"I KNOW YOU TRIED TO KISS HER,"

"Jade you don't understand it meant nothing,"

"Yeah I'm sure,"

"Seriously,"

"If you want me back so bad why did you try to kiss her?"

"I knew I didn't deserve your forgiveness after everything I did after everything I said,"

"No you don't," I walked over to Andre. "Can you give me a ride home?"

"Dude grovel," he said to Beck I sighed and walked away from them.

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled as people started coming out to see what all the commotion. He got down on his knees. "Please Please take me back,"

"Beck people are staring,"

"I don't care I love you," he got up "I love your smile but mostly I love that I'm the only one that likes to see it so much and I love that your mean to everyone but you let me past your walls," I smiled "Please I'm begging you take me back I promise I'll never ever mess things up this bad," I bit my lip. "Come on I'll buy you coffee for a month,"

"Two months," I smirked as i wrapped my arms around him.

"If it means being with you I'll buy you coffee for the rest of our lives," He leaned down and kissed me but it didn't last because we broke apart as soon as we heard the applause that has erupted. he put his forehead on mine."You love me again," he whispered.

"Who said I stopped,"

Just a little something I wrote. I don't hate Tori and I know people are always saying we shouldn't bash her but I'm getting kind of tired of her always being the hero and I heard there would be an episode called Tori saves Beck and Jade and I decided to change it a little.


End file.
